


Touches

by Insasha



Series: Atsukageweek2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Atsukageweek2020, day 3
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsukageweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i don't know how to write long things and name works lmao  
> Also fluff bc ey worth it
> 
> And kageyama who loves touches as one of fav headcanons

Miya and Kageyama are sitting in their room, when Atsumu suddenly smirks and turns to Kageyama.

— Tobio-kun?

— M? — responds younger.

— What do you like if we talk about social interactions? Any type. Answer "nothing" is forbidden.

Tobio shrugs.

— I don't know. In the childhood i liked touches, but i for a long time didn't have a person who could touch me a lot. Even rarely.

Miya bows his head.

— And what type of touches do you like?

— A lot of slight touches, i... Don't actually know how to explain it, — Tobio turns away. — It doesn't matter.

— Very much matters, — opposes Atsumu. — Come here~

He looks strange — _harmless?_ — and Kageyama unconfidently sits opposite him on Miya's bed.

Atsumu reaches for his hair.

— May i touch you a bit?

— Okay, — Tobio closes his eyes.

Miya carefully plays with his hair — ruffles, changes hair parting, Tobio doesn't move and looks unusual happy.

Atsumu takes away his hands some minutes later, when Tobio absolutely relaxed stoops his forehead in Miya's collarbone.

— How it was? — smirks Atsumu.

Tobio raises his head, and his eyesight is muddy.

— ...thank you, — mumbles he. — This was exactly what i needed.

He looks unusual too, and Miya _smiles_.

— Do you want to sleep on my bed? — suggests he. — Cuddles and a lot of touches are included.

Tobio incertaintly nods.

— Okay.

— Good, — smiles Atsumu. — Lay down.

Tobio obediently settles in Miya's bed and thinks that for first time in his life someone except his family (and, maybe, Hinata) could give him positive feelings.


End file.
